Destino: Tinto
by Gini-Gini
Summary: Seiren, princesa de Harmonia  Personaje inventado  decide ir de viaje a Tinto custodiada por Flik y Viktor. Sin embargo, las circunstancias se tuercen rápidamente. Dejando a la princesa al cuidado de Flik únicamente. Un pequeño fic cómico-romántico.


Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió a raíz de un sueño muy extraño que tuve y decidí relacionarlo con Suikoden II.

Los personajes implicados son principalmente Seiren y Flik. Es un mini-fic de comedia y romance (poco, pero algo hay) fusionados con un poco de drama y recuerdos.

¡Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con él! ^^

* * *

><p>-¡Yo la protegeré! –Resonó la voz de Flik por el castillo.<p>

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No podemos permitirnos cuidar de una princesita cuando estamos en medio de la guerra –Susurró Viktor sin que el rey le escuchase.

-Idiota, si nos hacemos amigos del reino de Harmonia, Highland no tendrá nada que hacer contra nosotros… -Le respondió Flik en un momento de despiste del rey.

-En ese caso… ¡Seiren! –Ante el pequeño grito del rey, aparecieron un par de soldados escoltando a una joven que vestía con ropas anchas y elegantes. A simple vista se podía ver que se trataba de la princesa del reino.

-¿Me ha hecho llamar, padre? –Preguntó con gran educación.

-He encontrado unos caballeros que te escoltarán hacia Tinto. ¿Ya estás contenta? –Preguntó el padre con algo de cansancio en la voz

-Sí padre, en gran medida –Respondió la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa satírica.

Viktor Y Flik se encontraban a ambos lados de la princesa. Viktor parecía bastante molesto, mientras que Flik se mantenía sereno.

-¿Es usted Viktor? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí –Respondió algo extrañado de que alguien le conociese.

-Es usted muy bien hablado en gran parte del continente, me alegra ser escoltada por alguien como usted –Sonrió simpática.

Viktor se ruborizó un poco y tras rascarse la cabeza, rió con desenfado.

-Tutéame, no hace falta que me trates de usted, yo no pienso hacerlo.

La suave risa de Seiren indicó que así lo haría. Seguidamente, dirigió su mirada al otro lado.

-Y usted debe ser Flik… El antiguo aclamado rayo azul… -Dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Sí, así es –Afirmó sin desviar la mirada del frente.

-Vaya… Ha sido muy amable aceptando la petición de mi padre –Comentó Seiren tratando de renovar la conversación. –Seguramente se lo pague como merece… Si llego sana y salva.

-¡Claro, la protegeremos con nuestra vida! ¿Verdad, Flik? –Interrumpió Viktor, quien se había ganado la confianza de la princesa.

-Claro –Respondió sin pensárselo demasiado.

-No pareces muy hablador… -Afirmó Seiren torciendo una ceja.

-No soy como el bocazas que tienes al lado –Dijo sonriendo, esperando picar a su compañero, lo cual tuvo un éxito absoluto.

-¿A quien llamas bocazas, antipático? –Gruñó Viktor haciendo amago de darle un bofetón. –Cuando lleguemos al castillo, verás que hay mucha gente más simpática…

Al llegar al castillo, Flik se dirigió a Leona directamente.

-Vamos a hacer una misión, tenemos que llevar a la princesa a…

Antes de que lograse acabar su frase, Riou apareció corriendo por la puerta.

-Flik… Tenemos un problema… Nos han informado de una emboscada cerca de Lakewest… Debemos ir antes de que…

Riou observó a la princesa y se quedó mudo. No sabía quien era, pero parecía ser alguien importante.

-Es la princesa del reino de Harmonia, Seiren. Nos han mandado escoltarla hasta Tinto, pensaba ir ahora, pero ahora que has mencionado eso… -Flik miró a la princesa esperando que entendiese la situación sin ser más explicada.

-No importa, podemos pasar primero por Lakewest –Comentó sonriente.

-Creo que sería mejor que se quedara aquí –Respondió Flik

-Yo no lo creo así –Contradijo con una sonrisa simpática.

-Pero princesa… No podemos escoltarla… -Intentó explicar Riou con nerviosismo.

-Mi padre exagera mucho a la hora de dejarme salir… No soy tan débil como veis en mis ropas –Explicó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-No lo pongo en duda, pero…

-¡He dicho que voy! ¡Obedeced a la princesa de Harmonia si no queréis problemas! –Exclamó perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

-De… De acuerdo… -Afirmó Riou sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Cómo que de acuerdo? ¡No podemos llevar a alguien…!

Un sonido metálico hizo que desviase la mirada sin acabar la frase

Seiren acababa de mostrar un arma casi tan grande como su tamaño.

-¿¡Llevabas eso en el vestido! –Se alarmó Viktor.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar… Se usarlo así que no habrá ningún problema ya en que vaya, ¿verdad? –Preguntó retóricamente. Todos sabían que iría si o si.

-… -Sin responder, Riou ordenó llevar a más gente en el grupo, después se reunieron fuera.

-Bien… Flik, Viktor, Camus, Miclotov, Seiren y yo… -Repasó Riou. –Creo que así va bien, ¿verdad? … ¿Chicos?

Camus y Miclotov se encontraban arrodillados ante la princesa de Harmonia, olvidando la presencia de Riou.

-Seiren-Sama, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Como un caballero, no puedo permitir que le pase nada –Afirmó Miclotov agachando la cabeza.

-Mi espada la protegerá en todo momento, se lo aseguro –Completó Camus mirándola a los ojos.

-Podéis levantaros, no hace falta ser tan formal aquí… -Rió Seiren con rubor

Sin más dilación, se pusieron todos en marcha. No fue muy complicado llegar a Lakewest; Viki se había encargado de ello, por lo que llegaron casi instantáneamente.

-Vaya… así que esto es Lakewest… Nunca me han dejado ir tan lejos –Observó Seiren.

-¡El enemigo! –La voz de un soldado, les dejó a todos en guardia.

-Vaya… Pero si está aquí el ejército liberador... –Comentó Seed observando a los integrantes, sin reparar en la princesa de Harmonia

Flik pareció algo dolido por aquella frase.

-¿Ejército liberador? –Preguntó Seiren. –Que yo sepa, esta es la resistencia del ejército de Riou.

-¿Y tú quien…? –Al ver que se trataba de la princesa de Harmonia, Seed pareció nervioso. –P-Princesa de Harmonia… Seiren-Sama, disculpe mi descortesía…

-Seed, no has cambiado nada, tan irritante como siempre, menos mal que mantienes tu belleza –Sonrió Seiren. Su tono de voz parecía más informal que lo acostumbrado.

-Seiren-Sama… -Contestó ruborizado Seed, agachando la cabeza. -¿Qué hace con el enemigo?

-En estos momentos son mis aliados, querido Seed… Siento mucho no poder pelear a tu lado por esta vez.

El resto del grupo observaba la conversación con un deje atónito. Nadie se esperaba que la princesa de Harmonia pudiese llevarse bien con un soldado de Highland, hablando de una manera tan informal, no daba la impresión de ser una verdadera princesa.

-Informaré a Jowy… -Balbuceó Seed.

-No hace falta, sus órdenes serán mi captura mediante una pelea… Conozco demasiado bien a ese chico.

-¿Conoces a Jowy? –Interrumpió Riou con interés.

-¡Por supuesto que le conozco! Si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida de Jillia Blight, ahora mismo él sería el príncipe de Harmonia.

Esas palabras dejaron en silencio a todos, quienes se tomaron en serio sus palabras. Seiren rió a carcajada limpia.

-¡Era una broma! Jowy es muy simpático, bastante guapo también, pero no me casaría con él. Le falta… algo. –Dijo para sí misma la última frase. –En todo caso, puedes comunicarle lo que quieras, pero que sepas de antemano que soy la custodia de Flik y Viktor y pelearé a su lado hasta llegar a mi destino.

-Informaré al señor. –Dándose media vuelta, galopó, no sin antes informar de que dejaran a la princesa en paz.

Seiren participó en las peleas a pesar del aviso de Seed. Era una ventaja que a ella nadie le atacara. Al rato, Seed volvió a aparecer.

-Las órdenes del señor Jowy han sido básicamente las mismas, es usted muy inteligente, princesa. –Tras sonreír al mirarla, continuó hablando. –Estos eventos han hecho que nos retiremos de la batalla por ahora… Nuestra máxima prioridad es capturarte, así que, si me ahorra el trabajo, princesa –Comentó Seed ofreciendo su mano hacia ella.

Sin dejar tiempo a que Seiren reaccionase, Viktor y Flik avanzaron cruzando espadas.

-Vaya… No será fácil, ¿verdad? Como sea… Nos veremos.

Seed se escabulló en su caballo y con él sus aliados. Dejando en medio del campo al grupo y al ejército de Riou.

-Seguramente me persigan… Planean capturarme para que el reino de Harmonia se haga enemigo vuestro y apoye a Highland… Aun le falta mucho a Jowy por aprender…

-No permitiremos que eso ocurra –Afirmó Flik.

-Eso espero –Sonrió Seiren avanzando. –Será mejor que acudamos a Tinto cuanto antes, así podréis olvidaros de mí y tener un problema menos.

-Bien, vayamos primero al castillo a informar

-No –Interrumpió Seiren. –Tampoco son idiotas, sabrán que volveremos al castillo así que tendrán preparada una emboscada.

-Tiene razón, sería lo más sensato –Apoyó Camus. –Vayamos directamente a Tinto, ellos no saben nuestro destino, es una ventaja a nuestro favor.

Tras mucho andar y esquivar lugares en los que podría haber alguien esperando a asaltarles, llegaron a un bosque.

-Si atravesamos el bosque, llegaremos al otro lado, donde se encuentra Tinto. –Afirmó Flik mirando el mapa.

Sin dudar, entraron dentro y comenzaron a avanzar, sin embargo, algo les aguardó en mitad del bosque. Un monstruo poco común se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-Princesa, manténgase detrás de mí. –Dijo Flik tapándola con la espalda.

Ese pequeño acto de valentía, levantó en Seiren cierto interés en él.

-No te preocupes, se defenderme sola. –Afirmó algo ruborizada.

Sin dar más tiempo a nada, Seiren se abalanzó con su arma hacia el monstruo, dando un tajo horizontal. El ataque hubiese salido perfecto de no ser por las largas ropas que impedían que se moviera con total libertad. Tropezó sin remedio con su propio vestido, dirigiéndose al suelo, donde el monstruo no dudaría en aplastarla.

Rápidamente, Flik, Camus y Miklotov avanzaron. Flik agarró a Seiren mientras Miklotov y Camus cortaban al monstruo en un ataque cruzado para despistarle. Acto seguido, los dos guerreros retrocedieron con la princesa para que Flik pudiese dar el golpe final de aquel espectacular combo, una estocada limpia al centro.

El monstruo rápido se desmoronó y cayó al suelo. Todos pensaron que había terminado todo, sin embargo, un temblor de tierra les advirtió de todo lo contrario.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –Exclamó Viktor comenzando a correr. Los demás imitaron la acción, todos hubieran escapado de no haber sido, de nuevo, por la ropa de Seiren, la cual la volvió a traicionar haciéndola caer al suelo.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, Flik agarró en brazos a la mujer, sin embargo, el temblor ya había actuado; árboles y rocas se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin piedad. Lo único que Flik pudo hacer, fue correr hacia una pequeña cueva, más cercana y menos peligrosa que el camino que habían tomado los demás.

Un segundo más tarde, la cueva quedó sepultada con ellos dentro.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó Viktor desde fuera.

-Si… -Respondió Flik jadeando. –Nos hemos quedado encerrados me temo… -Comentó intentando empujar lo que les sepultaba sin ningún éxito.

-…En Tinto hay arquitectos y todo eso… Quizás alguien pueda echarnos una mano. –Dijo Viktor tratando de calmar a los encerrados.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver un arquitecto con un derrumbamiento? –Fue lo que supo contestar Flik.

-Sea como sea tenemos que buscar ayuda, no seremos capaces de hacer nada por nuestras propias manos… No tardaremos mucho –Confirmó Viktor alejándose aprisa del lugar, dirección Tinto.

-Siento que esto haya acabado así… -Se disculpó Seiren agachando la mirada.

-No se preocupe por eso, princesa… -Comentó Flik sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, intentando ver algún resquicio en la montaña de escombros.

Seiren alzó la mirada, la luz que se filtraba por las rendijas era suficiente como para ver mínimamente a la otra persona.

-Oye Flik… -Tratando de volverse a disculpar, observó que un líquido caía por el brazo del joven, quien buscaba sin quejarse. -¡Estas sangrando! –Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se levantó del suelo y le agarró la zona herida.

-No es nada…

-¿Cómo que no? Si no la curamos rápido la herida puede infectarse… -Sin pensarlo dos veces, desgarró los bajos de su vestido. –Con esto puedo parar un poco la hemorragia… Con una medicina no tardará mucho en curarse.

Flik trató de impedir que se rajase la ropa, pero fue demasiado lento, antes de que pudiese decir nada, Seiren ya había rasgado aquello que tantos problemas les había traído a ambos.

-Quítate la camiseta –Ordenó la joven al ver que su ropa estaba ensangrentada y que sería más fácil ver el foco de la sangre sin ella.

-No es necesario, en serio –Trató de convencerla moviendo los brazos algo nervioso.

-… -Sin decir nada más, comenzó a tirarle de la ropa, si no se la quitaba él mismo, se la quitaría ella a tirones.

-Vale, vale, ya voy –Afirmó Flik moviéndose para que dejara de tirarle de la ropa.

Flik hizo un pequeño quejido al mover el brazo para quitarse todo lo que llevaba encima, pero al final terminó por quitarse todo.

-… -Seiren se ruborizó en silencio al ver el cuerpo tan bien entrenado de Flik. Lo cierto, es que el chico era bastante atractivo, aunque Seiren todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello totalmente.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a vendarle la herida. Sus ojos, inevitablemente, se desviaban a su torso, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices que no podían verse a menos que hubiese buena luz o estuvieras muy cerca.

-¿Cómo te has… echo todo eso? –Preguntó inocentemente mientras vendaba su brazo.

-La guerra contra Highland tiene sus contras… Aunque bueno, no todas las heridas son recientes. Muchas me las hice hace unos… dos años, cuando era parte del ejército liberador.

-¿Ejército liberador? ¿Te refieres al grupo que se enfrentó al rey Barbarosa y a la maga Windy? –Preguntó algo sorprendida. –Es extraño, Tir nunca me mencionó tu nombre.

-¿Conoces a Tir? –Se sorprendió ahora Flik.

-¡Claro! Se hizo famoso en Harmonia por haber derrotado al rey de Gregminster. Mi padre le tiene un poco de respeto, así que suele invitarle a comer… Creo que… fue gracias a él que me aventuré un poco a salir más a menudo de Harmonia –Rió Seiren al recordar algunas batallitas que Tir le contaba con tanta ilusión. –Pero… ¿qué hacías tú ahí? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ah… Bueno, la verdad es que yo fui uno de los que creó el ejército liberador. Al principio, ni me imaginaba que Tir se haría con el mando de todo, pero… La vida da muchas vueltas –Esa última frase, la pronunció con gran melancolía y con cierto tono triste que llamó la atención de la muchacha.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó algo preocupada por su frase.

-… -Flik se negó a responder, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Seiren se apenó un poco de que no quisiese contestar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, cuando volviesen de Tinto, seguramente no le vería nunca más. Tras ese silencio, Seiren decidió levantarse e investigar un poco la cueva, al principio parecía pequeña, pero la princesa se dio cuenta de que por mucho que andara, la cueva parecía crecer y crecer por dentro.

-Oye Flik… Esta cueva es bastante profunda… Quizás si andamos, lleguemos a salir por otro lado. –Explicó Seiren volviendo hacia atrás. Flik ya se había vestido. Aun así, su ropa estaba ensangrentada.

-Podemos observar, el problema es que no veremos nada. –Apuntó Flik

-No te preocupes, si seguimos la pared, llegaremos a la salida. ¡Vamos! –Sin perder más tiempo, la princesa se adentró a la cueva con seguridad. Flik la siguió de cerca.

Estuvieron unos quince minutos andando en plena oscuridad. De vez en cuando, Flik insistía en volver y esperar a los demás, sin embargo, la princesa de Harmonia no hacía caso de su petición y seguía hacia delante. Al final, pudieron ver que la cueva se veía ligeramente.

-Podemos ver… Eso significa que hay un foco de luz no muy lejos… ¡Quizás sea una salida! –Exclamó Seiren avanzando.

No tardaron mucho en salir a la superficie. La luz les cegó por un momento, pero en seguida pudieron ver en la boca del lobo en la que se habían metido: Habían llegado hasta una cueva escondida en el reino de Highland.

-…Te dije que deberíamos de haber…

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, Seiren avanzó sin darse cuenta de que la buscaban para capturarla. Inmediatamente, Flik la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella.

-¡No seas imprudente! Jowy, el actual rey del país, ha ordenado tu captura. Si te pierdo, estamos muertos. –Afirmó Flik susurrando.

-No pienso volver atrás en esa cueva, saldremos por aquí. Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es pasar desapercibidos… Además, no podemos estar más tiempo ni con este vestido yo ni con esa ropa ensangrentada tú… ¡Vamos! –Con gran energía, Seiren tiró de la manga de Flik, obligándole a salir.

Se encontraban en un pueblo normal que estaba bajo la influencia de Highland. La gente que rondaba era normal, sin embargo, de vez en cuando algún guardia se dejaba ver. Esquivándoles con gran hazaña, llegaron hasta una pequeña tienda donde lograron algo de ropa.

Seiren se llevó unos pantalones anchos de piernas con unas botas que ocultando parte del pantalón, tapan media pierna. Después, compró una camisa de mangas anchas y puño estrecho.

Flik compró solamente una camiseta y un chaleco.

-Flik… Eres reconocido por esa cinta que llevas en la cabeza… Será mejor que te la quites. –Sermoneó Seiren observando cómo quedaba todo en conjunto.

En circunstancias normales, Flik se habría negado en rotundo a quitársela, sin embargo, la princesa tenía razón. Si le descubrían aunque fuese a él solo estaban perdidos.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes… -Murmuró Flik, observando que ningún guardia les mirara.

-¡Ustedes dos!

Una voz les hizo retumbar, ¿Ya les habían descubierto? Imposible, que iban a hacer…

-Hemos inaugurado una tienda de ítems en la colina. Estamos dando una fiesta de inauguración, así que… ¿Por qué no se pasan un rato y observan nuestras novedades? –Un paisano con un taco de folletos en la mano, comenzó a explicarles la situación con gran alegría. Flik y Seiren respiraron con alivio.

-Lo siento, pero… tenemos algo de prisa y…

-Su cara me suena… -Comentó el paisano observando a la mujer. Ambos volvieron a ponerse nerviosos. -¿No será usted…?

-¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! –Flik, poniéndose delante de Seiren para que no la mirase más, aceptó la invitación obligado por las circunstancias.

-¡Qué bien! En ese caso, síganme.

Sin darles opción a escapar, el paisano decidió llevarles hasta el lugar.

-La colina está cerca de la salida… aprovecharemos para irnos sin ser descubiertos… -Comentó Flik sin ser oído por el hombre que los dirigía.

Pronto llegaron al lugar. En cuanto lo hicieron, el hombre se despidió y se marchó. Flik se dio media vuelta para irse, pero de pronto descubrió que Seiren ya no estaba a su lado…

-¡Maldita mocosa! –Se enfureció para si mismo al ver que Seiren había entrado a la tienda para observar lo que tenían.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Tienes que ver esto! –Exclamó con alegría, indicándole a Flik que entrase.

Sin más remedio, obedeció.

-Eres idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar? ¡Debemos irnos…!

De nuevo, interrumpiéndole, Seiren miraba las cosas que había a su alrededor. De pronto, Flik observó un par de guardias dentro de la tienda.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó sin elevar mucho la voz para que los guardias no mirasen.

-Déjame mirar un poco, ¡ni que fuera a pasar algo! –Comentó la princesa sin darse cuenta de los guardias que se acercaban peligrosamente a donde estaban.

Flik observó y tanteó en su cabeza las opciones. Tirar de ella para salir de la tienda sería muy sospechoso, debía de hacer algo para que no la mirasen a la cara.

Seiren cogió algo que la pareció interesante y se dio media vuelta para mostrárselo a Flik. Los guardias estaban a menos de un metro de ambos, por lo que Flik decidió actuar.

Sin dudar, Flik empujó por un hombro a Seiren poniéndola contra la pared, acto seguido apoyó su otro brazo en esta para taparla lo máximo posible, después, acercó su cara a la suya a escasos centímetros. Lo que pareciese por fuera le daba lo mismo con tal de que no levantaran sospecha.

La cara de Flik quedó sorprendentemente cerca de la de Seiren, lo que la dejó un poco impactada. Flik en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que esa acción traería consecuencias para ambos…

Seiren observó con gran sonrojo la cara de Flik. No entendía por qué había hecho eso, pero se había quedado demasiado sorprendida como para poder quejarse. Sin poder desviar la mirada, observó sus preciosos ojos azules que a su vez observaban con detalle lo que ocurría en la otra dirección, mirando cuando acabaría el peligro. Después, la mirada de la ruborizada princesa, recorrió las facciones de su cara hasta llegar a los labios, finos y sensuales. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar a los ojos que no hacían caso de ella.

Seiren se dio cuenta entonces del atractivo de Flik. Quizás no había querido darse cuenta por los problemas que eso podrían acarrear, pero dadas las circunstancias, fue inevitable ver que Flik era un chico bastante guapo. En ese momento, recordó cuando la salvó la vida. No solo el chico era guapo, si no que además se preocupaba por su seguridad (aunque claro, ella no pensaba que era debido a lo que pasaría si no la protegía). A sus ojos, Flik acababa de convertirse en todo un caballero, de todo un posible amante.

Los guardias pasaron en el mismo instante en el que Seiren iba a agarrar a Flik para acercarse un poco más a él, sin embargo, la mirada que se dirigió hacia ella, impidió que este acto se llevase a cabo.

-Perdone, princesa… Los guardias estaban demasiado cerca, no se qué más podría haber hecho. –Se disculpó aun sin moverse de su postura.

Ella observó entonces sus ojos, los cuales esta vez si que la miraban. Sin embargo, no la miraba como ella quisiera que hiciera… Se dio cuenta de que solo miraba a un obstáculo del cual querría librarse lo antes posible. En ese momento, abandonó la idea de acercarse más…

Alejándose, como si no hubiera pasado nada, obviaron las miradas de los compradores, que les observaban con cierta picardía. Toda la tienda pensó que eran un par de amantes que no pudieron evitar mostrar su amor abiertamente.

Queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase, Flik arrastró a Seiren fuera de la tienda, sin dejarla que comprase o mirase nada más.

-Se está haciendo de noche… -Observó Flik. –No podremos salir de aquí… La guardia aumenta a partir de estas horas, así que será inevitable que nos vean… Busquemos una posada.

Pronto llegaron a una. No parecía ser muy cara, por lo que le vendría mejor a los bolsillos de Flik, el cual tendría que pagar inevitablemente debido a las circunstancias.

-Hola buenas noches quisiéramos…

-¡Una habitación doble! –Interrumpió Seiren

Tirando de su cabeza hacia el suelo, Flik se sonrojó al recordar las miradas de la gente de la tienda y prosiguió.

-Dos habitaciones individuales, por favor. –Indicó remarcando la palabra individual.

Subieron las escaleras, las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, antes de despedirse hasta la mañana, Seiren decidió hablar.

-Oye… Siento mucho lo que ha pasado en la tienda… No he podido reprimirme –Comentó con un tono un poco alegre, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No pasa nada, salimos bien parados, eso es lo que cuenta. –Afirmó Flik mirando al frente. Dejando que ella pudiese ver solamente su espalda.

-Oye… Aun queda un poco para llegar a Tinto y eso… Me… ¡Me gustaría conocerte mejor hasta que lleguemos! Me pareces interesante –Comentó Seiren con casi total sinceridad.

-… Buenas noches. –Sin comentar nada más, Flik decidió entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-… Sosainas –Dijo Seiren sacando la lengua.

-¡Te he oído! –Afirmó Flik abriendo la puerta una migaja.

Pegando un pequeño respingo, Seiren se fue también a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches! –Exclamó con nervios la joven antes de cerrar la puerta.

Flik no se fue inmediatamente a dormir. Tras un largo suspiro, abrió la ventana y observó el cielo, escuchando los tranquilos sonidos que emitía la noche. Se acercaba el frío, por lo que dentro de poco ya no podría disfrutar del escenario nocturno tan plácidamente como lo hacía cuando el calor era más palpable. Aun así, en ese momento Flik no dio tiempo en su cabeza para pensar en esas banalidades. Su mente enteramente en ese momento, permanecía a una sola persona.

-Odessa… -Susurró con una mirada melancólica dirigida hacia la brillante luna llena de esa noche.

Por su parte, Seiren empezó a pensar también en sus cosas. Su padre comenzó hace no demasiado a insistirla en escoger un pretendiente. Ella ya sabía que el favorito de su padre era Tir, cosa que a ella no la molestaba demasiado. Sin embargo, ni estaba enamorada, ni pretendía darle todo su tiempo a un marido que se convertiría en el rey de Harmonia quitándola a ella toda la diversión de pequeñas escapadas como la que acababa de hacer con Flik y los demás.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, enterró su cara en la almohada decidiendo dejar la mente en blanco…

A la mañana siguiente, Flik se despertó en su cama. Había dormido bastante bien a pesar de todo. Aun así, su único deseo era salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

-Señorita, ¿está lista? –Preguntó Flik educadamente. Al no haber respuesta, llamó más fuerte a la puerta. –Señorita… ¿No me diga que sigue durmiendo? –Al no recibir nuevamente respuesta, se impacientó y abrió la puerta de golpe. -¡Vamos…! –Al descubrir que la cama estaba hecha, la ventana abierta y ni un alma dentro, imaginó que se había levantado más pronto que él, por lo que decidió bajar.

Una vez allí, Flik observó que en el comedor de la posada no estaba Seiren, por lo que comenzó a impacientarse.

-Perdone… -Se dirigió al posadero. -¿Ha visto bajar a mi compañera?

-¡Oh, señor Flik! No, no la he visto bajar, pensaba que seguía durmiendo –Afirmó sonriente.

Flik por el contrario, actuó con violencia. Sin dudar, asaltó el mostrado y le agarró de las solapas de la camisa con gran fuerza. Acercó su cara, mirándole con unos heladores ojos azules.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el posadero nervioso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde está? ¿¡Donde está Seiren! –Preguntó fuera de sí.

-¡No se de qué habla, señor!

-No te hagas el loco… Sabes que no tendré reparo en cortarte el cuello si no me contestas… ¡Nunca te he dicho mi nombre! –Exclamó para darle a entender que le había cazado.

El posadero mostró una mueca molesta, pero sin perder el miedo de los ojos.

-Anoche se la llevó Seed en persona. Entró en su cuarto, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué no pudiste evitarlo? El único que pudo haberla reconocido, eras tú, maldito chivato. –Sin decir nada más, empujó al posadero tirándole al suelo. –Saldaremos cuentas cuando recupere a la princesa –finalizó antes de salir de la posada.

Maldiciendo el momento en el que le negó a Seiren la habitación doble, se dirigió corriendo hacia el castillo de Rockaxe, donde seguramente Jowy mantendría prisionera a la princesa de Harmonia.

-Maldita sea… si hubiera seguido su estúpido juego en la posada, no hubieran podido llevársela… -Hablando para sí mismo, no dejaba de correr.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan ruin, querido Jowy… -Afirmó Seiren, quien se encontraba ante Jowy Blight, su esposa y Seed, quien la retenía.

-Necesito el poder de tu reino… Si lo consigo, no tendré que temerle a nada. –Afirmó Jowy sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en particular.

-Podrías habérselo pedido a mi padre por las buenas.

-No seas tonta… tu padre le tiene mucho cariño a Tir McDohl… Sería prácticamente imposible que se uniera a un reino tan poderoso y peligroso como lo fue Gregminster… A menos claro, que le demos un motivo. –Sonrió mirándola. –No te lo tomes como algo personal, sigo considerándote como alguien VIP.

-Ah… -Comentó sin sentir nada Seiren. Después miró a Jillia. -¿Sabes? Es una pena que decidieras unirte a la familia Blight… Si hubieses venido a mí desde el primer momento, ahora serías parte de la familia de Harmonia.

Jillia no pareció muy contenta con ese comentario, Jowy en cambio, soltó una pequeña risa.

-Reinar Harmonia no era algo que planease… Esto era lo que quería. –Afirmó mirando de reojo a Jillia.

Seiren suspiró.

-No cuestionaré tu mal gusto… Seed, llévame a donde sea que me tengas que encerrar.

Seed miró a Jowy esperando una orden. Este afirmó con la cabeza y seguidamente se la llevó.

-Seiren-sama… Siento mucho todo esto, yo no quería…

-No pasa nada. Sigues siendo mi favorito –Dijo guiñando un ojo a su vigilante. -¿Sabes, Seed? Si todo hubiera sido diferente… Si te hubieras unido a Harmonia desde el principio… Estoy segura de que el único pretendiente que tendría en la cabeza, serías tú. Es una pena que el destino haya querido jugárnosla… -Comentó con sinceridad, sin dejar de pensar en Tir, su seguramente, prometido oficial y en Flik, la persona de la que recientemente se había enamorado.

-… Seiren-sama, yo… … Quería servir a Highland… No imaginé que eso…

-Te deseo… toda la felicidad posible, Seed. –Interrumpió. Habían llegado a la habitación en la que estaría custodiada y se habían quedado parados frente a ella. –Ojala el destino no hubiese cambiado. –Con una sonrisa, besó la mejilla del general y se encerró en la habitación.

Seed agachó la mirada y tras un melancólico suspiro, volvió a endurecer su mirada y a seguir su ruta de patrulla.

Como si nunca hubiese cambiado de lugar, Jowy apareció casi unos segundos después de que Seed se marchase y entró en la habitación de Seiren.

-Te traigo personalmente un traje adecuado… Esa ropa no es digna de una princesa… ¿Qué has hecho con tu vestido habitual? –Preguntó extrañado, con su típico carácter animado de siempre.

-Me caí varias veces con él y al final acabé rompiéndolo. –Tras decir esto, rió. –Es una pena, me gustaba mucho ese vestido.

-Este no puede compararse al que llevabas puesto, pero… Te servirá de recambio. Póntelo y después baja a comer. Esta noche informarán a tu padre de tu supuesto secuestro y procederemos a tu "rescate" –Comentó Jowy explicándole la situación. –Ah y… No te enfades con Jillia, no se que te ha hecho, pero te aseguro que es una buena mujer.

-¿Tu crees? –Preguntó mirándole de reojo. –Es hermana de Luca Blight… Algo en la sangre llevará…

-No la culpes por los pecados de su hermano, por favor. Te aseguro que ella siempre estuvo en contra. –Excusó Jowy a su esposa.

-…Quizás… ¿Sabes? He conocido a Riou –Comentó cambiando de tema.

-… ¿Está bien? –Preguntó tras un pequeño silencio de culpabilidad.

-Sí, se le ve feliz… ¡Pero eso es otra cosa! Ahora sal de aquí, me cambiaré y bajaré.

Sin decir nada, Jowy salió de la habitación. La princesa de Harmonia miró el vestido con tristeza.

-Me hubiera gustado… Haber estado un poco más con él… -Se lamentó entre susurros mientras se ponía el vestido por encima de la ropa. Aun guardaba la esperanza de poder salir de allí aunque fuera ella sola.

Al bajar hacia el comedor, pudo escuchar a un par de guardias hablando entre ellos.

-Oye, han dicho que han visto a alguien sospechoso rondando por el castillo… Aumenta la vigilancia.

-Sí.

En su mente, esperó que esa persona sospechosa fuera su rayo de esperanza… Que fuera el rayo azul.

-Adelante, siéntese ahí. –Ofreció Jillia simpáticamente.

Seiren obedeció sin decir nada y observó a los integrantes de la mesa: Jowy, Jillia y Pilica. Era como si estuviera comiendo con una familia feliz. ¿Por qué feliz? Ella misma se dio cuenta de la felicidad con la que vivían los tres, como una verdadera familia. Quizás juzgó mal a Jillia o simplemente la envidia no la dejaba ver la realidad… Pero fuera como fuese… Seguramente dejaría por siempre de picar a la princesa de Highland.

Al terminar la cena, decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo. Iba siempre vigilada por alguien. Esta vez, la tocó ser vigilada por un guardia cualquiera, por lo que andaba sin preocupaciones. La había llamado demasiado la atención la aparición de esa persona sospechosa. No se iría a dormir hasta descubrir más.

-Princesa Seiren, creo que sería mejor irse a su cuarto a pasar la tarde… -Explicó algo nervioso el guardia.

-Si estás cansado puedes irte tú, yo seguiré andando. Me gusta andar. –Disimuló la joven perdiéndose por los pasillos.

-¡Intruso! –Se escuchó el grito por el pasillo. Sin perder ni un segundo, Seiren corrió hacia el lugar del grito.

-¡Seiren! ¡Espere! –Exclamó el guardia persiguiéndola, tratando de detenerla en vano; Seiren no se había cambiado el calzado, por lo que corría con las botas que compró. Si hubiese llevado sus típicos zapatos de tacón, seguramente la hubiesen cazado sin problemas.

-¡Seiren! –Se escuchaba por el pasillo. -¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Vamos! –Flik se encontraba rodeado de guardias que le impedían el paso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿¡Qué quieres de Seiren-sama! –Preguntó uno de los guardias.

-¿Eso qué importa? ¡Debemos de detenerle! –Le respondió un compañero.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, dos guardias cayeron fulminador por un arma abundante.

-¡Flik! –Exclamó Seiren con alegría. En cambio Flik, parecía de nuevo, muy extrañado.

-Siempre me preguntaré de donde sacas ese cacharro…

-¡Flik! –Sin hacerle caso, se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo. Flik cambió la posición de sus pies para no ir al suelo con ella. -¡Ya era hora, idiota! –Se quejó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vámonos, antes de que vengan más refuerzos. –Comentó derrotando a un guardia que se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a él.

-¡Si! –Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que Seed se acercaba con un pelotón. -¡Perdóname Seed! –Tras su frase, siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que iba de la mano de su salvador.

Sin dejar de correr, llegaron a las cercanías del pueblo donde se encontraron al día anterior. Jadeantes, decidieron descansar ahí.

-No me digas… Que tendremos… que volver a comprar… ropa… -Comentó Flik sin recuperar aun el aliento.

Sin decir nada, Seiren se levantó el vestido. Por un momento, Flik se alarmó, pero al ver las botas debajo, no se incomodó demasiado.

-¿¡Llevabas la ropa debajo! –Preguntó expulsando todo el aire recuperado.

Seiren afirmó con la cabeza su pregunta.

-Confié… en ti… -Dijo recuperando también el aire.

Sin decir nada más, Flik se sorprendió y decidió levantarse del suelo al fin recuperado.

-Nos dirigiremos hacia la salida a la que nos dirigíamos ayer… Tinto está justo al otro lado del que debemos de ir, pero el camino de la cueva seguirá sepultado… Estoy seguro de que Viktor habrá abandonado la idea de destapar la cueva al ver que ya no estábamos ahí… Así que pensemos… Greenhill está más cerca, pero es territorio de Highland… Así que deberemos de dirigirnos a Two River. ¿De acuerdo? Pasaremos allí la noche y volveremos hacia el camino por el que vinimos todos. Supongo que a Viktor no se le habrá ocurrido moverse… Bueno, no está de más asegurarse…

Seiren no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó algo molesto Flik.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Si Viktor y los demás no están en Tinto, habrán vuelto al castillo, ¿No crees? –Preguntó con una sonrisa plácida.

-Ya lo se, pero…

-Pues vámonos. Llevamos mucho tiempo huyendo, no tardará en oscurecer…. ¡Lo siento! –Dijo de pronto al darse cuenta de que seguían dados de la mano.

-¿Eh? Ah… Bueno, vámonos –Comentó Flik sin darle importancia.

No les fue difícil llegar, aunque tal y como Seiren comentó, comenzó a anochecer. Fueron a la posada nada más llegar.

-Una habitación doble –Pidió Flik evitando cometer el mismo error de la noche anterior.

-¿En serio? –Se extrañó la princesa abriendo bruscamente los ojos.

-Ayer cometí el error de dejarte sola. Hoy, aunque estemos en territorio amigo, no cometeré el mismo error.

Seiren sonrió contenta y se adelantó a Flik. Al entrar en la habitación, la joven se llevó un pequeño chasco: Las camas eran individuales.

-Pareces decepcionada, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó Flik sin darse cuenta de nada.

-No… No pasa nada…

La princesa se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo mientras que el joven, repitiendo lo que casi todas las noches solía hacer, abrió la ventana y observó el cielo. Al recibir más fresco de lo normal, Seiren se incorporó y miró hacia el chico.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, melancólico y triste, reflejaba cómo se sentía y eso rebotó el corazón de la despreocupada joven que se encontraba mirándole ensimismada. No tardó demasiado en levantarse y ponerse a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó mirándole a la cara.

Flik ni siquiera desvió su mirada, pensando aun en su antigua amada, negó con las palabras.

-Nada en particular…

Seiren miró al suelo, Flik no confiaba en ella y eso la dolía. Quien sabe si por necesidad, conveniencia o simplemente por empatía, la que decidió hablar fue ella.

-¿Sabes? Seguramente mi padre me comprometa oficialmente a Tir McDohl.

Esa frase interrumpió los pensamientos de Flik, quien desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia la chica, que se encontraba apoyada en la ventana, mirando al suelo de la habitación.

-Tiene plena confianza en ese chico, a pesar de que es más joven que yo… Pero mi padre no quiere esperar más a mis caprichos. Quiere arrebatarme mi libertad… cortarme las alas… -Dijo cada vez hundiendo más la cabeza. –Yo… Yo no quiero casarme… Mucho menos con Tir… Me cae bien, si, pero… Es más… es más como un hermano o como un buen amigo… -Seiren guardó silencio por un momento. Después, se dio media vuelta para mirar también por la ventana.

-Yo amaba a alguien que no me convenía… Era alguien sin nombre, sin poder ninguno… Pero el estatus nunca me importó… no con él… Con el aprendí que la clase social daba lo mismo… Le dije que se convirtiera en soldado de Harmonia. Si subía muchos rangos, mi padre se pensaría permitirle casarse conmigo. Yo misma era feliz pensando que si era con él, casarme me daba igual… Pero el muy idiota decidió unirse al ejército de Highland –Rió levemente, burlándose de si misma. –Y a pesar de todo, sigo pensando en él muchas veces… Pienso en todo lo que pudo ser… Y no fue…

-¿Seed? –Preguntó aun en la misma posición.

-¿Tanto me brillan los ojos cuando le veo? –Preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Vaya… Pensaba que te sorprendería.

-Llegas tarde… Tir se dio cuenta de ello antes que nadie. ¿Ves? Por esas cosas no puedo verme casada con él…

Flik rió levemente y se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes respecto a Seed… -Comentó dispuesto al fin, de hablar. –A pesar de las circunstancias, nunca dejaré de amar a Odessa…

La sonrisa de Seiren se desvaneció. Se puso tensa y el mismo Flik se dio cuenta de ello.

-Odessa Silverberg… Hermana de Mathiu, sobrina del estratega militar de Highland Leon Silverberg… -Seiren se alejó de la ventana poco a poco. –Líder del ejército liberador… -Comenzó a llorar, lo que alarmó a Flik. –Está… muerta… -Dijo mirando a Flik a los ojos. –Lo siento… -Se disculpó sin parar de llorar.

-Pero qué… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Flik agarrándola de los hombros.

-Flik… Odessa está muerta –Dijo llorando.

-Ya lo se, pero te pregunto por qué lloras –Comentó confuso de la reacción de la princesa.

-No… no lo sabía… No sabía que… Que amabas de esa manera. No se como he podido pensar… Yo… -Trató de explicar sin saber como.

Flik no entendía nada, aun así, reaccionó por naturaleza tratando de calmarla con un abrazo.

-Ya se que Odessa está… muerta… -Repitió con algo de dolor. –Trato de superarlo todos los días, pero siempre se presenta en mi cabeza… y en mi corazón, es inevitable. Pero no debes de llorar por mí. Yo ya he llorado bastante… Ya lloro bastante yo solo…

-No… -Dijo apartando la cabeza del pecho de Flik –No tienes que llorar… solo… -Dijo algo más calmada, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos. –Si el motivo por el que pareces tan triste es porque no puedes olvidar… Tendrás que obligarte a ello… Yo… yo sufro pensando en Seed, pero… pero pase lo que pase, tengo que buscar mi propia felicidad con o sin él… Tú… debes de hacer lo mismo. No llores solo… No te quedes solo el dolor para ti… -Explicó pensando en todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué más da eso? ¿En qué te influye? No te preocupes por lo que piense o no… No merece la pena… -Comentó Flik limpiándola una lágrima.

Sin poder ni querer evitar más la situación, Seiren decidió lanzarse a Flik.

-Si que me preocupo… -Afirmó dándole un ligero beso en los labios. –Me preocupo…

Flik no dijo nada ante ese pequeño regalo de la princesa del reino de Harmonia, pero tampoco iba a agradecerle dicho regalo. Con cuidado la separó de él sin decir nada. Acto seguido cerró la ventana y no volvió a mirarla.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo antes de meterse en la cama para dormir.

Seiren se quedó quieta en medio de la habitación. Pensó en lo que había hecho y cerró el puño con fuerza, maldiciendo el acto que acababa de fastidiarlo todo.

-Buenas… noches… -Respondió yendo a su cama, llorando en silencio por la estupidez que le había hecho a un hombre con el corazón todavía roto.

A la mañana siguiente, Seiren tuvo que ser despertada por el joven madrugador, el cual se había adelantado y había desayunado solo.

-Tenemos que irnos dentro de poco, así que baja a desayunar. –Comentó con su tono habitual.

-Sí… -Respondió con pereza la joven, quien se levantó a duras penas. Tras su desayuno solitario, Seiren volvió a la habitación, donde Flik ya se encontraba preparado para salir. Al verla, se acercó a la puerta, sin embargo, Seiren se colocó delante para impedirle salir.

-Lo siento. –Dijo sin más.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Lo de ayer… siento mucho haber sido tan desconsiderada… Si crees que lo mejor es dejarme sola, no se lo informaré a mi padre. Me merezco cualquier clase de castigo, incluido el ser abandonada… -Comentó mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Dándola una toba en la frente, hizo que Seiren mirase hacia delante tapándose la frente con dolor.

-No seas estúpida, aparta de la puerta y vámonos…

-¡No! –Se negó en rotundo aun tapándose la zona dañada. –Me equivoqué, te fuiste mal a dormir, me merezco lo que sea.

-Dejé que se te llevara el ejército, ¿no te parece suficiente equivalencia? –Preguntó Flik perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Eso y esto es distinto! –Exclamó Seiren aferrándose a la puerta.

-¡Basta ya! –Alzó la voz Flik perdiendo del todo la paciencia. –No es culpa tuya, ¿vale? Ahora salgam… -Flik alzó la mano al picaporte, pero un manotazo de Seiren le apartó la mano. –Mira, bonita, no me obligues a cogerte en brazos y sacarte por las malas…

-Explícate. Si no es culpa mía… ¿Por qué te fuiste a dormir así? –Preguntó ignorándole

-Como quieras… -De tal modo, él la ignoró a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura, se la echó a los hombros y salió con ella a cuestas.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Como te atreves! ¡Bájame ahora mismo y explícate! –Seiren comenzó a gritar y a moverse exageradamente. Flik no parecía nada importunado por sus bruscos movimientos. -¡Puedo morderte! ¡No dudaré en morderte si no me bajas! –Amenazó en medio de las escaleras.

-Un mordisquito no va a achantar… ¡AAAAHH! –Los dientes de Seiren se clavaron sin piedad en el brazo de Flik. Involuntariamente, la soltó, perdiendo así ambos el equilibrio y cayendo rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior.

Sin darse cuenta, Flik acabó encima de Seiren en el suelo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, loca! ¿¡Qué eres, un vampiro! –Se quejó Flik tocándose el brazo herido. Mientras, la joven princesa tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor de la caída.

-¡Te avisé! –dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¡Pero no tenías por qué haberlo hecho de verdad! –Exclamó poniendo la mano que tocaba su brazo en el suelo. Dejando a la vista de las personas una escena bastante comprometedora.

Ambos se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la situación y se levantaron corriendo.

-¿¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto! –Se preguntaba Flik, deseando nuevamente que la tierra le tragase.

Al salir de la posada, ambos se miraron con rabia.

-¡Mira la que has armado! –Exclamó el joven ruborizado.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! –Recriminó avanzando sin él.

-¿Mía? ¡Has sido tú quien me ha mordido!

-¡Y tú quien me ha cogido como si fuera un saco de patatas!

-¡Bueno! ¡Y tú la que se ha empeñado en bloquearme la puerta!

-¡Ya! ¡Y tú el que no quiere explicarme por qué se fue tan molesto a dormir!

-¡Fuiste tú la que me besaste sin pleno aviso!

-¿Necesito avisar a alguien a quien quiero besar o qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Generalmente sí! ¡Al menos a alguien que no se espera que vayas a besarlo de pronto!

-¡No pude evitarlo, estúpido! ¿Es culpa mía que me gustes tanto?

-… -Antes de llegar a contestar Flik se cayó. –Dejemos de discutir como niños… Ya tenemos edad para discutir sin perder los estribos…

-¡Es culpa tuya! –Exclamó ignorándole

-¡Basta ya! –Se desquició. –Mira, yo, desde que perdí a Odessa no puedo mirar a más mujeres, me pillaste desprevenido, nada más. Fue un simple pico, no le voy a dar importancia.

-¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿Quieres vivir culpándote toda la vida? ¿Pendiente siempre de un mue…? –Antes de acabar la frase, Seiren se cayó. –Lo siento, no quería decir… yo…

-Tienes razón… -Respondió después de un par de segundos de silencio. –Me culpo de la muerte de Odessa. Si yo hubiera estado con ella, no hubiese permitido que muriese, jamás. –Comentó con la mirada seria. –Ya no puedo cambiar el destino, lo se… Pero aun no estoy preparado para pensar en nadie.

-Pues deberías –dijo seriamente. –A menos que quieras quedarte solo y convertirte en un viejo amargado.

-No seas idiota –rió Flik.

-No hablo en broma –Advirtió Seiren. –O buscas la felicidad… O te quedarás solo para siempre.

-… Puede que tengas razón. –Afirmó Flik. –Puede que… Tenga que empezar a pensar en otras personas… Comenzar a olvidarme de Odessa… de olvidarme de ella como si estuviese viva…

Seiren sonrió y agarró a Flik del brazo.

-Claro que si. ¡Siempre puedes pensar en mí! ¡Yo te dejo! –Exclamó risueña.

-No me van las mocosas malcriadas –Afirmó con cierto aire burlón.

-¿¡Como! ¡Tengo 19 años! ¡No soy ninguna mocosa!

-Yo tengo 27, piensa en cuan mocosa eres para mí.

-… ¿Qué dices? –Se sorprendió Seiren abriendo los ojos. -¿27? ¿Tantos? Ala…

-¿Cuántos pensabas que tenía?

-Los mismos que yo… ¡Aunque bueno! ¿Qué más da? –Rió avanzando con su brazo enganchado. –Flik. –Le llamó soltándole del brazo y poniéndose delante de él. –Si de verdad vas a tratar de cambiar… ¿Me prometes que… me tendrás en cuenta?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Flik sin darse cuenta de su intención

-Que si me tendrás en cuenta… como una posible pretendiente.

-No seas tonta, princesa de Harmonia, alguien como yo no puede ni pensar el tener de pretendiente a alguien con tanto nivel

Seiren dejó de andar y se puso seria.

-Hablo en serio… Perdí a Seed, pero no quiero perderte a ti también.

-Vamos… Casi no me conoces. No puedes saber si me quieres como pretendiente o no. –Comentó Flik mirándola.

-Lo se, simplemente lo se… Flik yo…

-Está bien… -Dijo tras un suspiro. –Pensaré en ti como una posible pretendiente… -Comentó sin mucha seriedad.

-En ese caso… ¿Podemos sellarlo con un besito? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Andando que es gerundio –Dijo Flik obviando esa pregunta.

-¿Eeeeh…? Pero…

-Te dejo atrás, ¿eh?

-Jo…

Ambos siguieron andando, hablaron de bastantes cosas que les ocurrieron, conociéndose mejor por el camino. La llegada a Tinto se les hizo corta.

-¡Tinto! ¡Por fin! –Exclamó con alegría.

-¿Qué querías hacer aquí? –Preguntó Flik con interés.

-Simplemente quería verlo. No he podido salir mucho del reino de Harmonia, así que no se qué hay más allá… Es interesante tener información, sobre todo si esa información la recopilas por tus propios medios… ¡Voy a dar una vuelta! Puedes ir a buscar a Viktor y los demás, a ver si siguen aquí.

Obedeciendo, Flik buscó por el pueblo sin encontrar a ninguno. Finalmente, llegó a la posada donde preguntó por ellos.

-¿Viktor? ¿Es un hombre que parece un oso? –Preguntó el posadero dubitativo.

-Sí… Podría decirse que sí…

-Oh, si, ¡claro que lo he visto! Lleva viniendo un par de días buscando gente para sacar a unos colegas suyos que han quedado encerrados en una cueva. Esta mañana vino histérico, diciendo que estaban muertos porque no les oía hablar… Creo que se llevó una motosierra…

-Oh Dios mio… -Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Flik antes de salir corriendo hacia el camino del bosque.

Llegando hacia la mitad, se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de Viktor.

-¡Ahh! ¡Se los han comido! ¡Seguro que se los han comido! ¿¡Flik! ¡Responde! ¡Tengo cerveza! ¡Vamos amigo, responde! –Gritaba con desesperación y lagrimones en los ojos. -¡Os sacaré de ahí! –Exclamó alzando su motosierra.

-Eso… no será necesario… ¡necio! –comentó Flik agachado, descansando sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Si! ¡Debo de ver al menos tu cuerpo muerto o no podré descansar!

-¡Cada día estás peor! ¡Estoy aquí! –Exclamó alzando más la voz.

-¿eh…? ¡Flik! ¡Estas vivo! –Se alegró Viktor abalanzándose sobre Flik. –Amigo, ¡que susto me has dado! ¿Se puede saber por donde has salido?

-Es una historia muy larga… Te la contaré mientras volvemos…

Todo el grupo volvió hacia Tinto, escucharon expectantes la historia de Flik, unos con más interés que otros, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar.

-Flik… ¿Dónde te habías ido? ¡Pensaba que me habías abandonado! –comentó enfadada Seiren.

-Perdona… me informaron de que todavía estaban tratando de sacarnos de la cueva y no pude evitar salir corriendo a evitar una tragedia…

-Está bien… Yo ya he investigado Tinto, así que por mi, podemos volver ya.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Flik decepcionado por tan corta visita.

-Si queréis si, claro.

-Si salimos ahora, nos pillará la noche en medio del camino… Creo que sería mejor quedarnos. –Afirmó Camus.

-Echaba de menos tu sabiduría, Camus –Afirmó Seiren con una sonrisa.

Camus rió y Flik miró a Seiren con una gota en la cabeza. Viktor se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Flik había cambiado un poquito con la princesa.

-Vaya… Veo que os habéis hecho amigos… -Comentó Viktor alzando las cejas.

-¡No lo digas así! –Exclamó Flik ruborizado.

-Uy, uy, uy… ¿Te has saltado detalles en la historia? –Preguntó risueño el gran Viktor, quien acto seguido rió ofreciendo su comentario como una broma.

-¿Vamos a la posada? –Preguntó Riou. –Si vamos ahora, nos darán de cenar también.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –Exclamó Seiren.

El grupo pasó todo el día en Tinto, conociendo mejor a sus habitantes y mirando en diversas tiendas. El tiempo se les pasó volando, por lo que pronto tuvieron que volver a la posada para cenar y dormir. La posada de Tinto era distinta, las habitaciones eran de seis, por lo que todos pudieron dormir en la misma habitación. Esa noche, Flik no miró a la ventana como había hecho anteriormente, si no que se fue directamente a la cama. Todos se durmieron inmediatamente menos el propio Flik, quien se quedó sentado en la cama, pensativo.

En mitad de la noche, Seiren despertó, pudo observar entonces a Flik mirando al techo, en su mundo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Seiren rascándose un ojo. -¿No puedes dormir?

-Solo me he liado a pensar… Pero tienes razón, debería irme a dormir… -Cuando Flik quiso darse cuenta, tenía a Seiren delante. La luz de la luna ahora se reflejaba en ella. Flik observó su rostro adormilado, adornado por la tenue luz de la noche. Eso le levantó en él un sentimiento algo más especial…

Sin decir nada, Seiren se tumbó en el regazo de Flik.

-Tengo sueño…

-Deberías irte a dormir a tu cama –Dijo Flik sin parecer molesto.

-No… Si me voy, seguirás pensando solo…

Sus palabras llegaron a su corazón. Fue una manera tonta, pero en ese momento, Flik se sintió agradecido de haber conocido a la princesa del reino de Harmonia. Comenzó a acariciarla la cabeza olvidando así en lo que andaba pensando.

-Oye… Flik… -balbuceó.

-¿Sí?

-Se que estoy medio dormida y que… a lo mejor mañana pienso que ha sido un sueño, pero… ¿Puedo besarte? –Preguntó con inocencia.

Flik se sorprendió de que le hubiese preguntado algo así. Se ruborizó y dejó de acariciarla por un momento el pelo.

-… Solo hoy… -Murmuró. Ese murmuro fue suficiente para los oídos de Seiren, quien, con los ojos entrecerrados elevó la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al confuso chico.

Flik colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven y la trajo hacia él, quien también se había acercado hacia sus labios. Pronto chocaron en medio de la noche. Un beso tierno, lleno de varios y confusos sentimientos hicieron sonreír al resto de camaradas, quienes se encontraban secretamente despiertos observando a la feliz pareja que se besaba en silencio, en medio de la penumbra.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo decidió volver al reino de Harmonia. Estaba retirado, pero llegarían sobre el atardecer.

Los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, quedaron en secreto para todos excepto para Viktor.

-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche, Don Juan? –Preguntó con gracia al joven del rayo azul

-… -Automáticamente, se sonrojó. –Eres un mirón…

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó anoche? –Preguntó Seiren extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¡No te hagas la tonta! –Rió Viktor. -¿No te acuerdas? Con lo bien que lo debiste pasar…

-¿…? Anoche tuve un sueño muy bonito, pero ya está. –Dijo Seiren sin saber a qué se refería el gran oso, quien al escucharla se rió a carcajadas.

-Un sueño, ¿eh? Ja, ja, ja…

-No te metas con la joven princesa –Riñó Camus. –Ya se dará cuenta.

Sin saber en toda la conversación a qué se referían, continuaron su viaje hacia Harmonia sin ninguna dificultad. Seiren advirtió de que no informaría a su padre del incidente con Highland, por lo que todos estaban tranquilos.

En el viaje, se toparon con algunos soldados, a los que aniquilaron con facilidad, más allá de eso, fue un viaje de vuelta tranquilo y sin pegas.

-¡Padre! –Exclamó Seiren al llegar, abrazando a su padre.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-¡Si! Todos han sido muy amables conmigo –Sonrió –Me gustaría darles las gracias en persona delante de todos… ¿Puedo?

-¡Por supuesto, cariño! Pero antes déjame hablar con ellos.

-¡Si! –Sin decir nada más, Seiren se dirigió a su habitación, la cual echaba de menos, sobre todo por el colchón blando y suave que tanto la relajaba al dormir.

-Bueno caballeros… ¿Cuánto les debo por escoltar a mi hija? –Preguntó el rey sin rodeos.

-No necesitamos dinero, por favor, únase a nosotros. –Afirmó Riou con seriedad y determinación en los ojos.

-…Lo siento, hijo… Pero el reino de Harmonia no correrá peligro ocurra lo que ocurra, meterme en una guerra innecesariamente, me parece una tontería, así que deberé de rechazar su oferta –Explicó el rey tratando de ser educado.

-¿Qué? Pero… -Riou se decepcionó de escuchar eso después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-¡Padre! Dejen eso para más tarde y acudan a la gran sala. –Interrumpió Seiren, quien no tardó en bajar.

Todos acudieron allí. El grupo de Riou, el rey y la reina de Harmonia, algunos nobles de gran importancia, sirvientes… Seiren se colocó en la parte más alta y comenzó a hablar sin titubear, se notaba que era una verdadera princesa.

-En este viaje… He aprendido a valorar muchas cosas, he sido consciente de los sentimientos de gente que me rodea… Y me he sentido feliz de poder viajar rodeada de tan buenas personas… Ahora, se que puedo ser feliz si me lo propongo… Por eso, me gustaría anunciar sin más reparo… Mi compromiso con Flik, el caballero conocido como el rayo azul para unirnos en matrimonio.

El silencio se hizo en la sala de forma súbita. El propio Flik tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de decir, y cuando lo hizo, alzó la cabeza.

-¿¡Como! –Se alarmó completamente confuso.

Tras una pequeña risa, Seiren se lanzó sobre él, esta vez, sus pies no pudieron coordinar el movimiento y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Flik, quiero que seas tú el que se case conmigo. Nunca me aburriré contigo porque podremos irnos siempre de aventuras. Y jamás estarás solo, porque yo seré tu apoyo. –Afirmó con sinceridad en sus ojos. Flik temblaba.

-C-casarme… yo… pero…

El rey se había quedado helado y la reina se había desmayado. Viktor reía y felicitaba a su compañero disfrutando al máximo la escena. Los nobles hablaban entre ellos alarmados y Flik, logró finalmente levantarse del suelo.

-¿Te parece bien? –Preguntó sonriente la princesa.

-… Tú… ¿¡Tú te crees que puedes hacer algo así sin consultarme! –Preguntó Flik con lagrimones en los ojos, desesperado por las acciones inesperadas de la princesa de Harmonia.

-Ayer tuve un sueño en el que nos besábamos con gran pasión –Exageró la princesa mirando al techo con amor en los ojos. –Ese sueño solo puede significar que el destino nos ha unido.

-¿Sueño? ¡Pero si lo vimos todos! –Rió Viktor ya con dolor de estómago de tanto reírse.

-¡Viktor bocazas! –Sin añadir nada más, Flik salió despavorido del lugar

-¡No huyas futuro esposo! –Exclamó Seiren persiguiéndole.

-¡No me sigas! ¡Déjame vivir!

Y así, Flik huyó perseguido por Seiren, pero no perseguido por el recuerdo de Odessa que tanto hueco formaba en su mente.


End file.
